New MaximumDonkey
New MaximumDonkey has created a successful musical career off of their high-energy live performances and catchy songwriting influenced by sixties rock, but with an edge. For seven years, the band has consistently performed in the Los Angeles area and over the past 3 years have had multiple successful national tours. The band always gets new crowds unfamiliar to the music to sing along at their shows. Last year, they released their first full-length studio-produced album, "Spirit of the Donks" with producers Rob Hoffman and Heather Holley (responsible for recordings with Christina Aguilera, Michael Jackson, Hole, and more). The band also recorded the instrumental track for Christina Aguilera's European single (for Mercedes Benz), "Hello." And this year, they will release a 5-song EP with producer Ben Vaughn (created music for "That 70's Show" and produced Ween's first album among others). Catchy melodies, great harmonies, and power-pop rock with a bit of silliness thrown in, New MaximumDonkey will have you dancing, singing, and laughing all the way home. Benjamin Chadwick – Singer/Songwriter/Lead Guitar Tim McNair – Drums/Vocals Jeremy Keeler – Bass/Vocals Dylan Chapman – Guitar/Vocals Website: NMD WEBSITE MySpace: NMD MYSPACE Buy Their Album "Spirit of the Donks" BUY NMD'S ALBUM ACCOLADES: • New MaximumDonkey has been playing as the in-house band for the comedy sketch show For the Kids for the past 3 years, leading to a WB Development Deal. - LA Weekly review (April 2003): “The comedy show is held together tightly by the strong melodic musicianship of the power-pop quartet, New MaximumDonkey.” • Acted as the house band for Late Night with Drew Carey for Lee/Moffitt productions and HBO at the Aspen Comedy/Arts Festival. • Album available in Tower and Virgin Records; recorded with Elicit Productions (whose engineering/producing work can be heard on albums for artists as diverse as Christina Aguilera, Michael Jackson, Hole, and others). • Currently talking with Stone Stanley Entertainment for potential TV Development ideas featuring the band or utlizing their talents in current shows under development (company responsible for developing The Man Show and Joe Schmo). • Music video for their song, “Sex Offender” was featured in the 2003 Independent Music Festival, where it was aired in multiple cities across the US. • “Good Time” featured on Toyota.com website for launch of “Yaris” for 2006/2007. • Music featured in numerous independent films including Burning Annie, Squirrel Trap, The Day Arnold Schwartzenegger Kicked My Ass and Action Sports Company “Extreme Sports” DVD release as well as the “Tony Hawk’s Underground” gaming commerical. • Recently recorded instrumental tracks to be used in a European advertising campaign for Mercedes/Benz (“Hello”) and featuring vocals by Christina Aguilera; became a charted single. • Told by Sally Struthers that they had “nice asses” and would be welcome to play her “next wedding.” • “Imprint of the 60’s sound… finds its greatest display in ‘Live Bait’. New MaximumDonkey know how to release themselves in more high energy fare.” – Italian Review, Rock Explosion • Website averages 500,000 visitors per year. • Heard on local radio station in Santa Fe City Argentina. • CD sales from the site have been shipped across the globe, including purchases in Spain, Russia, Argentina, and here in the states including Boston, Illinois, Washington, and more. “SPIRT OF THE DONKS” CD REVIEWS BuzzMagazine.com/au – November 2006 Written by: Christ Anderson (Four out of Five Stars) Loud, brass and in your face, this American trio comprising of Benjamin Chadwick (lead vocalist), Tim McNair (Drums) and Jeremy Keeler (Bass) from the States offers an infectious, edgy punk-rock recording with their album Spirit of the Donks. Dropping you head and feet first into opener Other side of Yellow to the heavy bass of Good Time, NMD certainly knows how to start a party! Highlights include Good Time, the playful kinkiness of Pants, the lyrically hilarious Sex Offender, the swinging 60’s pop of Radio Friendly and the energetic guitar heavy stand-out track Swing which would sound amazing live. Emos everywhere and skater kids alike will really dig this. However that’s not to say that people looking for a bit of fun and lyrical wit will enjoy this any less. Fun and intense, Spirit of the Donks is far from dull! CDReview.com – November 2006 Written by: Jeff Johnson One of the things that is lacking from most of the new bands that I hear is personality, as in they don’t have one. Sure they play instruments and emit vocal noises into a microphone but they have nothing of interest beyond that. Such is not the case with New Maximumdonkey, a band chock full of goodness. Song 3 on Spirit Of The Donks declares, “There’s no perfect personality,” and while that may be true these 4 guys have a whole hell of a lot more personality than most. They lack pretense and, while they seriously rock, don’t seem to take themselves too seriously. The disk opens with the good-time, clap-along rocker “Telephone” then proceeds to the intensely infectious “Good Time” which has an almost Sublime vibe to parts of it. The humor of the band is maybe best displayed on “Pants” with a chorus of “can’t keep my pants on when you come around,” complete with a booiiinng sound effect; funny in 7th grade, funny now. On the very next song, “Another Bullet,” they do a complete 180 with a bit more serious number that really gives credibility to the music and also to the tremendous vocal stylings of lead singer Benny Chadwick; seriously this guy absolutely fits the front man mold, not like so many other bands that sound as if they’ve drawn straws for the honor. “Another Bullet” is definitely a cut that is extremely well deserving of substantial airplay. Then as if to say “Don’t worry we haven’t grown up too much,” they launch into “Sex Offender” tackling the oh-so-funny world of statutory rape, but in a sensitive and light-hearted way. While so many other bands are addressing weighty political topics (yawwwwn!), NMD is providing much needed levity, aka entertainment. All right, here’s an analogy of sorts, if most of the new music that I get is like nasty tasting, bitter dark chocolate (Yuck!), then Spirit Of The Donks is the caramel center that makes it worth the bitter aftertaste. But man I still hate dark chocolate! It always reminds me of the time when I was a kid and I found my mom’s baking chocolate. That definitely felt like some kind of sick joke. New Maximumdonkey is poised and ready to make a charge at the world of music with a brand of power-pop that is all their own, fueled by a wry sense of humor and rich melodies that have you singing along by the 2nd time through the disc. The only other comparisons that I would make would be to either Weezer or Ben Folds Five, and that’s really only in the context of their humor and personality. They’ve gotten airplay on L.A.’s Indie 103.1 and seem as though they will only be seeing much more of that in the future. So drop by their website, pick up the album and get your donkey on; which is a bit different than getting your Donkey Kong but just as satisfying. Skinnie Magazine – October 2006 Written by: Brooke David Ellis The face of new music is about to be changed – by an ass! Drew Carey called them "the best house-band ever!" when they performed with him for WB's Aspen Comedy Festival. Toyota has licensed their song "Good Time" for their '07 Yaris website. Hollywood composer Ben Vaughn is a fan of the band, has used them in That 70's Show, and plans to continue their relationship. Rightfully so. Even American Idol rarely discovers talent as natural as that found in singer Benny Chadwick. Still, perks withstanding, Benny manages to take it all in stride. "There's tons of pressure!" he says, almost convincingly, "We gotta make it…NOW! Before we know it, we'll be like 60, and that won't look too cool when we're singing our song, I'm A Sex Offender!" Originally calling themselves The Yams, it was decided that name just wasn't obnoxious enough. Thus, New Maximum Donkey was born. Rounding out the lineup are Tim on drums, Jeremy on bass, and Dylan on guitar. Together they have found that rare chemistry which works whether they're playing a soulful ballad, balls-out rocker, or homage to the oldies, all thriving within a goofy, light-hearted context. "We're a serious band!" the ever-whimsical Benny protests (with a virtual wink), "There's nothing fucking funny about New Maximum Donkey, goddammit!" The growing numbers of devoted fans (affectionately known as "The Donks Army") certainly take them seriously. A new EP is on the way and the band is currently on tour. Their debut album, "Spirit of the Donks" is truly spirited and is available at Tower, Virgin, and all major Internet retailers. SOUNDS LIKE: Catchy pop-rock fun. Elements of Presidents of the USA, Jane's, Nirvana, and a recurring allusion to The Beatles.